pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
The Incredibles (Boom! Studios)
A sequel comic series to The Incredibles was one of the launch titles for Boom! Studios' Disney line, beginning in March 2009 with the four-issue miniseries Family Matters before switching to an ongoing format. Written by Eisner-award winning comic writer Mark Waid and Landry Walker and drawn by Marcio Takara and Ramanda Kamarga, it expands the scope of the film universe with new characters and villains as well as re-introducing Xerek, the villain of early drafts of the movie. Unfortunately, the finale of the storyline was indefinitely delayed due to Boom! Studios inexplicably cancelling the title in the fall of 2010, one of several factors that led to Disney ending their contract with Boom! the following year. Marvel later reprinted the first two story arcs, but the reprints sold poorly. As of 2018, it is now unlikely the comic's story will ever be resolved, as it has been rendered non-canon by the events of Incredibles 2, and the current license holder, Dark Horse Comics, published completely different series comics to tie in with the new film. Story Arcs Divided into four issues each, all storylines are published in trade-paperback and hardcover collected forms shortly after completion. Family Matters (Original Mini) City of Incredibles (Ongoing: 0-3) Revenge From Below (Ongoing: 4-7) Secrets and Lies (Ongoing: 8-11) Truth and Consequences (Ongoing: 12-15) Characters 'Xerek' Xerek is a villain who was supposed to be the main antagonist in The Incredibles, but was replaced by Syndrome due to the latter's popularity among the producers. However, Xerek is now being used in the Boom! Studios comic book series as the villain of the ongoing story and being revealed as an ex-boyfriend of Helen's in the old days, though having become decrepit from accelerated aging of a currently unknown source. Leading The Unforgivables, a new league of supervillains, Xerek's goals at the moment involve both taking out the family in addition to world conquest. Personality Cold and calculating, Xerek is apparently known and feared by superheroes and villains alike. Though very little of his personal life is known, Xerek has an unhealthy obsession towards Helen Parr, who had dated Xerek for a time but broke up upon learning of his villainous activities. Despite this, Xerek still pines for Helen and seeks to prove that her current life as the wife of Mr. Incredible is a complete waste compared to being with him. Appearances The Incredibles comic book Xerek fist appears as the main villain of the "Lies and Secrets" story arc by hiring Bomb Voyage to make the Eiffel Tower vanish. After capturing him (with help from Mirage), Elastigirl interrogates the villain and is led to Xerek, who invites her to sit down with him for dinner. Despite his attempts to convince her to come back, Helen refuses to have anything to do with Xerek and he summons armed guards to capture her. However, Mirage arrives with the guards and gets them to capture Xerek instead by promising them better pay. After being sent to prison, Xerek quietly descends into a hidden chamber, where his self-formed organization of villains The Unforgivables wait for him to lead them to victory. In the final story arc "City of Unforgivables", Xerek enacts a master plan to destroy the repuations of the Incredibles. Using Mezmerella's hypnotic power and amplifying it with a machine powered by the disembodied brain of the deceased superhero Everseer, Xerek is able to command the people of Metroville to hate the Incredibles. He then sends a giant Incredibles-themed robot piloted by The Underminer to attack the city in the heroes' name, further destroying public opinion. Though the robot is destroyed, it does nothing to save the Incredibles' good names and they are forced to walk away in shame, while Xerek is victorious. What comes afterwards remains unknown due to the title's abrupt cancellation. 'Mezmerella' Mezmerella is a villain from The Incredibles comic book series that were published by Boom! Studios. As her name implies, she is a master of hypnosis. Development Mezmerella was created by comic writer Landry Walker and designed by Eric Jones. Originally named Hypnotica, her name had to be changed as it was already in use by a different character. Walker also wrote a tragic backstory to the character that has yet to be fully elaborated on in the comics and with the comic being in limbo, it remains to be seen if her history will be explored. Appearances The Incredibles comic book Mezmerella first appears in issue 4. Fighting the family on a rooftop on a skyscraper in Metroville, Mezmerella has brought Violet under her spell to activate a powerful doomsday device called a Psy-Glane Inverter, which would send out a psychic shockwave that would kill numerous people down below. Dash acts quickly to destroy the machine and quickly catches Violet when Mezmerella pushes her off the building before Dash quickly beats her down. However, when Dash thought he defeated Mezmerella was actually a hypnotic illusion and Dash experiences such sensations as his parents removing his powers for his recklessness, the teachers in his school being disguised aliens and a battle between the aliens and Underminer where the illusion starts to crack and Dash sees that Violet is still falling. As the dream world Mezmerella created starts to break down and get crazier, Dash eventually finds his way out, which causes Mezmerella's goggles to shatter. Dash first rushes to catch Violet, and while Mezmerella gloats thinking she took care of both children, she is quickly rushed by Dash, growing more frustrated by his hit-and-run attacks before finally being knocked out. In the Metroville prison, Mezmerella receives an invitation to join the Unforgivables, a new villain organization that's been building up. Her first act after joining up is to take over the prison in order to use it as a base. A power amplifier is set up to increase the strength of Mezmerella's powers and create a hypnotic broadcast to bring Metroville under control in a plot to discredit the supers. But the machine's incredible power comes at the cost of putting Mezmerella into a state of unconciousness. However, covers for the delayed "Unforgivables" arc show Mezmerella actively fighting the family, so she presumably recovers. Disney Parks Mezmerella is featured on a villain "target practice" float in the Pixar Pals! The Incredibles Heroes in Training show/parade at Disney California Adventure. She is the only character from the comics to be featured in a Disney theme park. 'Rollergrrl' Rollergrrl is a character from The Incredibles comic book series by Boom! Studios. She is a member of the Confederacy of Crime and eventually the Unforgivables. Appearances The Incredibles comic book Rollergrrl is one of the many confederacy members called in to retrieve the Alien Superpower Virus from the lab of Doc Sunbright. She actually gets a hold of the canister, but is attacked by Dash and eventually put into a forcefield by Violet. About two years later, after the events of the film, Rollergrrl and her fellow Confederacy members are still active, though their team has generally been falling apart. Going after Jack-Jack, who carries the virus now, the Confederacy of Crime has the key to power enhancement in their grasp, but the treachery of Shifty ends up causing them to lose the virus and the battle. Rollergrrl would be one of the members of the team to escape the NSA authorities and would join up as a member of the Unforgivables, being formed by Xerek, afterwards. Ungorilla Incredibles (Boom! Studios) Incredibles (Boom! Studios) Category:Stubs